Light-emitting diodes are increasingly used as a light source of the optical modules of motor vehicles.
During the operation thereof, these light-emitting diodes radiate heat. The heat produced by the light-emitting diodes can damage some elements of the optical module. This problem is all the more notable since the light sources are generally housed in confined places.
It is therefore known to arrange a finned heat sink at the back of the light-emitting diodes to evacuate the heat therefrom. In order to improve the cooling of the light-emitting diodes, it is known to circulate a cooling airflow between the fins, for example by means of a fan.
If this solution is satisfactory for the majority of configurations, it is however not sufficient when the light source is confined in a particularly cramped housing and/or when elements vulnerable to heat are arranged in immediate proximity to the light source, for example at less than 1 mm from the light source.